vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
133789-free-to-play-and-one-pve-server-fail
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Oh not at all. This is a totally new and unique thread. :lol: ;) | |} ---- Ya really. No launch has prepared for god knows how many people on launch's like these. You're point is invalid. | |} ---- Nah, not really. Whatever they have done it has not answered the total demand, and they were not prepared. There was tremendous buzz about this FTP transition all over the internet. So my point still stands. Edited September 30, 2015 by CRB_Sunshine insulting commentary | |} ---- Hey Tex not you. I feel like I know you around here. :( | |} ---- 90% of the MMOs out there have had a bad launch/release. Your point doesn't stand. | |} ---- Plenty of launches have been able to anticipate the load. Point still stands. | |} ---- Name me one. You can't, because there haven't been. | |} ---- well 4-6 isn't enough then because the lag is unplayable Edited September 30, 2015 by CRB_Sunshine | |} ---- Uh, your point has been wobbly since the start. Anticipating load, and not actually reaching that load is something else than expecting (Example numbers, don't take it as precise numbers) 1000, and getting 10 thousand instead. | |} ---- ---- ---- You can't name any. Otherwise you would of already. Point is still invalid. #rekted | |} ---- ff14 relaunch was flawless, no issues | |} ---- No it wasn't. The US has countless login issues. | |} ---- i had 0 issues on relaunch day | |} ---- I can name a few bad launches. ArcheAge, Elder Scrolls Online, twice when release, and when it went F2P. Star Wars the Old Republic twice, launch and F2P. | |} ---- I was there for the relaunch on day 1...flawless it was not XD | |} ---- Just because you didn't have issues does not mean it was a smooth relaunch. | |} ---- ---- ---- 110% right but no point in arguing with fanboys / apologists as they can't see reason or logic | |} ---- ---- The ones that seem to talk the most logic or reason are those that are being calling fanboys/apologists. | |} ---- You are arguing with fanboys you are wasting your time dude. | |} ---- ---- :rolleyes: | |} ---- ---- Guild Wars 2. c_c They just opened F2P about a month or so ago. And it has 5.4M active accounts prior to F2P launch and they have 0 down time, no queues, and no severe unplayable lag issues. There's your one. And the game is older than WS c.c | |} ---- 10-20 second delay for me. Either progressively getting worst or just varied. | |} ---- Even once you get it, the lag is brutal. So its not just the log in servers that are the issue. The megaserver cannot handle the load. Point stands more than ever. | |} ---- ---- Rift, Guild Wars 2. Rift launch was almost flawless. Plus not to mention just about every MMO had queue issues you are right. But you guys are forgetting one thing. One you got in, it was playable... Diablo 3, ArcheAge, horrible launches. But once you got in, you could play without 5 second lag when looting. | |} ---- 5.4M active accounts doesn't mean people online :D Guild Wars 2 in the basic is not F2P... you are still (kinda)forced to buy the DLC. Launch and events was terrible, just google it. Edited September 30, 2015 by Linot | |} ---- Rift and Guild Wars 2. Rift launch was borderline perfect. #rektedwithnolube Edited September 30, 2015 by DarkWombat | |} ---- Absolutely wrong, I remember rift having 5+ hour queues for the ENTIRE first month. I went into queue before I left for work and would come home and have 30 minutes left on thurs/fri. Please grow up. | |} ---- That doesn't prove your point any better btw. Rift had a horrible launch. Several hours just to get in and even then it was lag galore due to the number of people on servers. GW2's F2P launch was only 'good' because it was barely advertised. The only reason I learned about it was due to having been a previous player. I got an email notification. | |} ---- The actual Rift launch was perfect their free to play launch was horrible. Unfortunately both of Wildstars launches have been spotty but this one is much worse than the initial launch day, mostly due to lag. | |} ---- I don't remember the original launch of Rift being perfect, but then again I didn't play it much at release so I can't say much about it. I think I started playing it a week after it officially released. Well I have a feeling the main issue is that the number of people wanting to play didn't match the estimate that Carbine Studios had before the official launch of F2P. Either that or their shard/'server' system can't handle the number of people and the queue times and lag is tied directly back to that. | |} ---- Megaserver, kiddo. WAY bigger than a WoW server. The only reason Wildstar's Megaservers are so laggy at the moment is the sheer number of players attempting to connect all at once. It's LAUNCH DAY. This happens to all MMORPGs that don't suck. Any decent MMO will have laggy, clogged up servers on Launch or F2P Launch. Welcome to MMOs, this must be your first one. As for GW2, GW2 went Free 2 Play? What? Well, they didn't advertise it AT ALL. No wonder they had a smooth launch, nobody knew it even happened. Edited September 30, 2015 by Seztren | |} ---- So your asking me to grow up because i disagree with you? So, when someone disagrees with you they are immature? By the way, Rift did not have 5 hour queues for a month. That is without a doubt the worst lie I have ever seen anyone post on any internet or BBS forums going way back. You my friend, yes you, are absolutely wrong about that. Rift is widely regarding as having one of the best launches in MMO history. | |} ---- ---- Again you aren't listening, none of you are. A login server is not the same as the game server, No one does it that way. If they did, they would be out of business. I am not concerned about the queues, that will go away. I am concerned about the lag to do anything. If Wildstar stays popular this will not go away easily. The lag you experience has nothing to do with a queue. | |} ---- no, im referring to your childish actions with stupid hashtags. Also, you're calling me a liar to something I was there for every day.. actively subscribed for 4 months... Sorry but only a child would argue with that. Seriously, it wasn't the godsend of MMORPG's that you're saying it was, they're probably are referring to the 1 or 2 servers that people didn't play on. Edited September 30, 2015 by Neeso | |} ---- ---- Guild Wars 2 had a @#$% launch, i was there. Same for Rift on BOTH launch's. Again was there and it was bad. Face it, no MMO had a perfect launch. Get over it and face that your statement is invalid. #intellectual domination | |} ---- 1. I didn't do the first hashtag. Mine was a response to someone hash-taging me. Read back and see. Thank you very much. 2. Google it. Rift was one of smoothest launches in MMO history. Its all over the internet. I was there as well. Its pretty much common knowledge | |} ---- I love it how I say "plenty of MMO launches have been able to handle the load" and to prove your point you turn it into "no MMO has had a PERFECT launch". Like anticipating the load and perfect launch are the same thing. #exaggeration #losingargument Edited September 30, 2015 by DarkWombat | |} ---- With all the people going with me on this instead of you, it's not hard to find out you've already lost. Like that, war is won, you've lost and now good day. No more responses from the winning commander. | |} ---- ---- You and I experienced a very different launch for Rift. Server i played on had a very short queue and didn't lag at all. As for OP, megaservers are not just one server, theres a million different ways to set them up but they are certainly not a singular box in the corner of a room somewhere. | |} ---- Actually read back, its pretty even my friend. I WIN! I knew it. When someones steps away, that is code word for "I lost". Wonderful, another victory. | |} ---- ----